


Transfigurations

by ShrimpZilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpZilla/pseuds/ShrimpZilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor asks Cullen to use his Templar abilities on her in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfigurations

**Author's Note:**

> written for the dragon age kink meme

In the midst of passion she had asked him once: would you fuck me like a Templar fucking a mage?

She had regretted it afterwards. When the light of day came and her mind was no longer a haze of pleasure and lust she had felt guilty. So much of their relationship was built on overcoming the idea of him as a Templar and her as a mage. They were just people. How could she attempt to fetishize their love like that? The next she saw him she meant apologize, underscore to him that she had just been talking dirty for the sake of talking dirty, she loved him for him not because of a position he had once held.

But before she could speak Cullen was locking his door and looking at her with such heat that she forgot the words she had rehearsed. She could only stare at him wide-eyed and eager for whatever was about to happen. He stalked to her, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her hard enough to make her jaw ache. She threw her arms around his neck to stop her knees from giving out. Warm heat built in her stomach and trickled down. “Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him,” he spoke huskily into her ear when they had separated. His hands gripped her backside. She jumped at the tight sensation. “Foul and corrupt are they who have taken His gift and turned it against His children.” He kissed her again, another breath and balance stealing force of teeth and tongue. He took a step as they intermingled and then another and she was forced to take steps backwards as well. “They shall be named Maleficar.” Her breath caught as she found herself with her back against the wall. “Accursed ones.” He pressed his body against hers. “They shall find no rest in this world,” he recited, his voice a dark rumble against her self-control. His hands wandered to her hips for a gentle moment of appreciation. “Or beyond.” He yanked down her leggings hard enough that Trevelyan was certain she heard something tear.

She went to say something as he lowered himself to his knees before her but just as she opened her mouth she felt it. He looked up at her through his eyelashes as he placed the first chaste kiss against her sex. It was near in tandem with the punch-in-the-gut breathless feeling that had overtaken her. She grabbed her chest with a hand, her fingers curling into the fabric of her shirt. Her hips bucked against his mouth eagerly and then he was lifting her off the ground, his hands holding her by the backs of her thighs. She tightened her legs around his head, held onto his shoulder with the hand that wasn’t feeling the spastic shudder of her lungs in her chest. She wanted to moan, to call out, to scream his name as his tongue slid along her slit. His stubble rubbing her inner thighs red and scratched. He pressed her harder against the wall when she squirmed, a warning growl issued against her. Her whole body trembled readily.

She closed her eyes and knocked her head back against wall though she couldn’t even make out the pain through her mounting climax. He rubbed his face between her legs, his nose bumping generously against her clit. Her body slumped into his face. She wondered if he could breathe any better than she could. The idea stirred her insides. The need to make a noise, the inability to form any sound, Cullen’s hungry grunting as he licked her like a man starved had her spinning and shaking. She rocked her hips against his face again, felt their balance loosen until she sagged a little lower on the wall. The hand on his shoulder gripped trembling fingers back around his neck, her nails digging into his scalp. Maker, Maker, Maker she had never felt anything like this. When she came she was a quivering, unsteady heap of boneless satisfaction. Somehow Cullen managed to let her slide down the wall without any major injury or inconvenience to her body. He also managed to remove her shirt while doing so.

She felt her breath returning. Trevelyan looked up at him and smiled. “Cullen,” she more mouthed than whispered. He bent down and held her chin in his hand. He was still wearing his gloves and he feel of the leather was cold and hard against her skin. His face was slick with her juices and yet it did nothing to detract from that imposing way he was looking at her. She bit her lip.

“Undress me,” he ordered, casually shoving her face from his fingers as he straightened. On her knees Trevelyan worked him free of his boots and pants. She went to stand and remove his shirt but he pressed her back to her kneeling position with a strong hand on her shoulder. His cock was hard and insistent before her. She placed her hands on his hips and nuzzled her face into his thigh, kissing the trim lines of his pelvis with slow deliberate touches. She felt him shudder, his cock jumping eagerly. He placed a hand on her head, fumbled to quickly remove his gloves, and then tangled his fingers in her hair. The touch was gentle at first. It was the same loving, nearly disbelieving touch he always gave her when she lavished attention upon him. When he caught himself the grip tightened until he had his fingers wound hard. She hissed a breath and made a small noise of unabashed pleasure. “I’m going to fuck your mouth. If I suspect anything amiss I will not hesitate to smite you. Do you understand?” He pulled her head back by her hair so that they made eye contact. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, nodding as much as she was able to with his hold on her. He released her and let her get to work.

She licked the length of him until she had touched every inch of him with her tongue alone before taking him into her mouth. She heard him swallow loudly, sway for a moment on his feet. She lifted a hand to cradle his balls for a moment before shifting to jerk him of while with the other she dug her nails into the small of his back as she took him as far as she could. She bobbed back and forth, her hand following her mouth and Cullen moaned. She started to go faster. He was thrusting into her, tempting her gag reflex each time. She felt his hand come down onto her head, caressing it as she moved. She took her mouth off of him for a second to catch her breath. When she went to return to her efforts Cullen reached down and yanked her up from a grip on her arm. He spun so that he was twisting it behind her back. She gasped. He kissed her violently on her neck, causing her to cry out as new warmth built in her folds.

Her vision blurred. She felt her body turn cold. She felt distant and weak. There was he familiar feeling of having a weight on her chest from when he Silenced her but this was… more. Cullen was still holding her arm behind her back with one hand and the other he had around her waist, easing her body down until she was kneeling on the floor with him behind her. “I’ve cleansed you. Drained your mana,” he informed her. Her heart beat wildly in an intoxicating mix of panic and approval. With a light touch she was on her hands and knees, bent and splayed before him. He grabbed her hips roughly enough that she suspected she would have bruises and with little preparation entered her from behind. She arched. Her arms wobbled. He thrust hard and deep and erratic. She was going to come and he had barely just gotten inside her. She bit her lip, felt her arms giving out so that it was just her ass in the air. Her forehead rested on her useless, folded arms and she gasped and mewled to the timing of Cullen’s penetrations. “Am I meant to do all of the work?” He barked, slapping a hand against her ass. She jolted and pressed back into him greedily. She moaned _Maker_ and he spanked her again. “That’s not the name you should be moaning.” When she couldn’t form a response he let his hand fly against her ass once more.

“Cullen,” she managed to choke out. He pulled out of her without warning and shoved face between her legs, licking from her cunt to her ass. Her body tensed and collapsed into its pleasure as a wall opened within her and wave after wave of warmth and numbing _yes_ flowed through her. She tried to push herself onto her hand and knees again but couldn’t. Her body wrecked from the orgasms and the nullifying magic Cullen had managed to cast. She felt his hand grip her shoulder and flip her onto her back as his thigh pinned her hips. He loomed over, stroking himself as his eyes fluttered and his seed spilled across her chest and stomach. They stayed like that for a moment each of their chests heaving and their bodies hot and sticky. Trevelyan put her hands on his knees and hummed a content noise as she let her eyelids droop closed.

“That wasn’t too much?” Cullen asked on heavy, halting breathes. She shook her head and squeezed his knees.

            “I love you.”


End file.
